In the fabrication and installation of LED packages, chip attachment and wire bonding are done on a lead frame. In some cases, each LED package can be removed from the lead frame and placed onto a final plastic reel for sale and later attachment to a circuit board. Designing lead frames for the efficient attachment of LED packages to circuit boards involves a number of non-trivial challenges.